1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for teaching a golfer to have the proper swinging motion with a golf club and, in particular, to a training club that will sense any incorrect swing and, through audible and tactile signals, correct the incorrect swinging motion.
2. The Prior Art
The popularity of the game of golf has produced a wide variety of gadgets which are intended to train a golfer to have the correct swinging motion with a golf club from starting with addressing the ball through, and including, the follow through. These gadgets can be generally classified into two categories. The first is a body restraint which is some form of harness placed on the golfer's person allowing only limited movement, which movement is supposedly the correct movement for the desired swing. The theory is that the golfer will train while wearing this and learn the correct swinging motion. The problem with this type of device is that the golfer can exert effort against the restrain, while training, and therefor does not necessarily learn the correct motion. In this instance, when the restrain is removed, the golfer continues to exert the same effort which results in a distorted swinging motion and a poor shot. Such devices are cumbersome to put on and therefor are not conducive to use for a practice swing on the course immediately prior to taking a scoring shot. The second type of gadget is one which controls the motion of the club. This is usually some form of guide rails which restrict the club movement, rather than the golfer, to the supposed desired path of the club head. Again the problem is that the golfer gets used to relying upon the gadget for club control rather than learning the correct swing for himself. This second type of gadget is usually of sufficient structure that it is not readily portable. Clearly it could not be carried onto a golf course and used for a practice swing immediately prior to taking a scoring shot.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above noted problems of both types of prior art devices by providing a club, or an attachment for a club, which can be carried onto the course and used for a practice swing immediately prior to taking up a club for a scoring swing. The subject invention is a golf swing trainer, in one embodiment, having a golf club shaft with a handgrip on one end and the opposite end provided with at least one directional gyro and sensors which will trigger either or both audible and/or tactile indicators of a swinging motion of the club out of the correct path. As an alternative embodiment, the subject invention could be formed an a unit attachable to the shaft of a standard golf club.